


you can reach, reach out your hand (and someone will come running)

by MaddieandChimney



Series: Madney: Hello, Global Pandemic [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, tag to episode 2 of season four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: She had missed him in every single way possible but feeling his hand against her skin, his lips against hers and seeing that look on his face in person… they were just part of the reasons she had wanted him home so badly.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Madney: Hello, Global Pandemic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120586
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	you can reach, reach out your hand (and someone will come running)

“I should have done some research.” 

Maddie lets out a laugh at that, gently slapping his chest before she shakes her head, pulling back to enjoy his tousled hair and reddened cheeks for a moment. She had missed him in every single way possible but feeling his hand against her skin, his lips against hers and seeing that look on his face in person… they were just part of the reasons she had wanted him home so badly. 

Pregnancy was simultaneously beautiful and terrifying. She was proud of her body for carrying their child but her body had changed a lot since they had last seen each other in person and her body would continue to change over the next few months and probably for the rest of their lives after their child was born and… she was nervous. Had been from the moment she had slipped her top over her head and seen his lust turn into fascination, even if only for a moment. “We don’t have to…” She finally finds herself blurting out, biting down on her lip when he pulls back from where he had been hovering over her, watching as he sits back, between her legs and stares at her for a few seconds. 

“If you don’t want to…” A part of her can’t help but feel as though their months apart have led to them not being able to communicate quite so well as they had once before. They had grown to rely on video calls and texting and phoning each other, listening to each other’s voices telling each other what they would do if they were there but now they were and she couldn’t stop the thoughts from consuming her that maybe he didn’t find her as attractive or sexy as he once had. “... Maddie?” The uncertainty in his voice pulls her from her own thoughts, feeling both of his hands on either of her knees, thumb brushing along the skin there as she takes a deep breath and nervously shoots a smile towards him. 

“I just mean I know things have changed and we don’t have to do anything tonight…” She gulps down the lump in her throat, propping herself up on her elbows a little as she glances at her bump and then back up at him, noting the confusion on his face before it all seems to settle in and he’s staring at her as though she’s crazy, hands sliding up her thighs as he takes a breath. 

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen…” His hands move, settling on the bed either side of her body before he’s hovering back over her and she lower herself back down as she looks at him. “You are every bit as sexy as you’ve always been… more so because you’re growing our child and you, god, you just take my breath away. Now and… before and after… I just wanna make you feel good and I wanna do it right, you know?” She’s slow to nod her head, biting down on her trembling lip in an attempt to stop the tears from falling as her hands move up to his hair, brushing her fingers through the soft, black mess she had created from the second things had gotten a little hot and heavy on the couch before they’d stumbled their way to the bedroom. 

It doesn’t feel very elegant or sexy when she’s pushing him back, “I joined an online support group for pregnant women in a pandemic, and uh… they suggested a few positions.” Her cheeks flush, although any embarrassment she had felt for a fleeting moment is replaced by confidence at the way he’s looking at her. His eyes darkened, his tongue darting out across his lips as his nails dig slightly into where his hands have come back to rest on her thighs. It’s with an edge of excitement that she moves one of their pillows to rest further down the bed, “I’ll lie on my side and um…” 

“I’ll follow your lead.” They’ve always been on the same wavelength, it was part of the reason she had fallen for him so easily and so quickly, just at a time in her life when she hadn’t thought falling in love with another man would ever be quite so possible. Moving with her growing bump, even at just twenty-three weeks is awkward enough, moving with feigned elegance onto her side, so her hip rests on the pillow before Chimney is pressed against her back barely a second after she’d gotten herself comfortable. It’s nice and an ego boost she hadn’t even realised she needed to feel just how much he wants her, smiling as she feels his lips on the back of her neck, as she pushes herself back to press into his erection, grateful when he wastes no time in guiding himself slowly into her. 

It’s with a gasp that she feels him inside of her for the first time in so long, hand reaching out to grip at the bed sheets as she feels his hand resting on her stomach for a fleeting second, until his fingers dance along her skin, down between her thighs to add to the slow, purposeful thrusts. She had been relying on his words and her own hands for far too long, it feels like her body is on fire to know that she no longer has to close her eyes and use her imagination. His breath is hot against her neck, the soft whispers of her name right against her ear as his fingers circle that sweet spot so perfectly in time with the way he moves his hips. 

“Howie…” 

“Is this good?” All she can do is let out a whimper and a half nod, half… whatever the hell she’s doing with her head right then because she can’t actually focus on anything other than the angle and how amazing it feels to have his body pressed against hers, to feel that intimate connection she had missed so much. And then his teeth gently nibble down on her ear lobe, forcing her head to tilt back a little more as she moans, and she’s sure it’s only been a few minutes and her body already feels as though it’s ready to combust at any given second. “Talk to me, baby, tell me what you want…” Chimney is usually the talker when they’re in the bedroom but she’d had to learn how to find her own voice when they were relying on nothing but technology since the spring. But still, the words catch in her throat at first, until the thrust of his hips start to quicken, each one with more vigour than the last, until he pauses, “I can stop…” 

Chimney is a tease, the kind that left her wanting more every single time, knowing she’d get it in the end because as much as he loved to make her pout and whimper his name, he knew exactly how to make up for it. She missed him. Online had been all about the pleasing and nothing at all about the teasing, they just… wanted to have that connection still, as best they could, when it felt as though they were worlds apart. Hushed whispers as their respective brothers were close by, fleeting moment here and there but now they could take their time, learn about her changing body together. Maddie wiggles her ass against his body, hoping that’ll be enough but all he does is graze his teeth along her shoulder. 

“Fast,” She finally manages to get out, “I want…” She doesn’t have to finish before the motions resume, teeth sinking down onto where his lips had rested a few seconds before as she moans out his name. “You feel so good, Howie.” It was something that had fallen from her lips so many times via zoom, lost in her imagination, but now… there he was. Real, so very real and his body was hot and sweaty against her own as she blindly throws an arm back to grip him, the best she can, despite the awkwardness of her slightly new position. Whatever curse words fall from her lips, she is entirely not responsible, digging her nails into what she assumes is his arm as she closes her eyes tightly and hides her face in the pillow beneath her head. 

“Fuck, Maddie,” She feels herself beginning to tighten around him and she can practically hear the smirk in his voice, “there we go, let go, baby…” It hits her, overwhelmingly so, feeling as though she’s about to burst as her body tenses and she pulls her head back from the fabric when breathing becomes all too difficult and she wants him to hear her moaning his name in person for the first time in too long. He’s not far behind her, his body shuddering as he presses himself impossibly closer and she can’t stop the tears from falling at the tenderness in which his lips press against her back, slowly riding them both down from their love and lust induced high before his hand moves from between her legs, up to her stomach and she lets out a sob. 

It’s silly and she partly wants to blame hormones but she knows it’s so much more than that. She had been so caught up in the happiness of having him home, and then the desire to be as close to him as she possibly could that… this was the first moment it felt real. That was he was back and she could touch him and their little daughter or son would get to hear their daddy’s voice in person and he’d be able to rest his hands on her bump and feel their baby kick for the first time. She’d be able to ‘banter’ with him in person instead of bickering via video calls and it was so real. It wasn’t a dream she had a thousand times before, he was home, where he belonged and it felt right.

“I love you,” It’s the first time she’s said it without including their little mango in the sentence, her words reverberating against the crook of his neck the second he turns her around and pulls her into him as best he can with her stomach between them. “I love you so much.” She tilts her head up to look at him, smiling through her tears when she sees the wetness on his cheeks, too. “It means the world to me that you came back even though you’re scared. I just… we can do this together, I know we can.” 

“I love you, too, so much more than I ever thought possible.” She dives her head down to capture his lips against her own, cupping his face gently as she does, just… lingering for a few moments until she pulls back to look into his eyes. He’s home. And there is nothing more she could ask for from him.


End file.
